winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx to the Top
Winx to the Top is a song from "The Fate of Bloom" and Season 6. Lyrics English Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Straight to the top Can't stop 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the light (Winx Club) We'll be together as one (Winx Club) Will be forever as one Straight to the top (Top, top) The Attack of the Sphinx Life is cool Every day after school You and me Try to make it out In a teenage world We're magic inside We got the power to dream Everybody Boom, boom, boom Ha ha ha Your magic heart is beating Boom, boom, boom Ha ha Just look at you Life is wonderful With the power to dream Ready, get set, go Full Version Life is cool everyday after school You and me try to make it out In a teenage world, we're magic inside We got the power to dream Everybody Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! Your magic heart is beating Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! Just look at you, life is wonderful With the power to dream Ready! Get set! Go! Straight to the Top! Don't stop! 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as One! Winx Club Will be forever as one! Straight to the Top! Don't stop! 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as One! Winx Club Will be forever as one! Straight to the Top! (To the Top!) All for one, with magical friends In the magic reality In a fairy world, holding a hand We got the power to shine Everybody Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! Your magic heart is beating Boom! Boom! Boom! Ha ha! Just look at you, life is wonderful Fairies all over the world So ready! Get set! Go! Straight to the Top! Don't stop! 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as One! Winx Club Will be forever as one! Straight to the Top! Don't stop! 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as One! Winx Club Will be forever as one! Straight to the Top! (Straight to the top! To the Top! x4) Straight to the Top! Don't stop! 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as One! Winx Club Will be forever as one! Straight to the Top! Don't stop! 'Cause we are the Winx We're gonna fly so high Into the Light Winx Club We'll be together as One! Winx Club Will be forever as one! Straight to the Top! Latin Spanish Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Hasta la cima La cima Porque somos las Winx Y a volar (volar!) Hasta la luz (Winx Club) Juntas vamos a estar (Winx Club) Y así estaremos por siempre Hasta el final The Attack of the Sphinx En nuestra escuela La vida es genial Aquí todo es posible En este mundo la magia es real Con el poder de soñar Digan todos Boom, boom, boom Ha ha ha La magia me enamora Boom, boom, boom Mírate ahora Dichoso es vivir Con el poder de soñar Pronto, listo, ya! Italian Coming Soon... Polish Znam ten tekst, szkoła to drugi dom Wiedzy każą przyswajać wciąż Ja szaleć chcę! Przygody mnie wciąga wir A książki idą spać w kąt Serce bije, bum, bu, ha, ha Magiczna karuzela bum, bu, ha, ha Wciąż męczy mnie ważna myśl jaki nastrój masz ty I czy widzisz mnie-e-e!! Videos English Italian Coming Soon... Category:Songs Category:Specials Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 songs Category:Specials songs